Silent Nights
by Lack of Tact
Summary: Mute, alone, afraid. There was a lot wrong with this scenario, yet he could not falter. Shaun was out there, somewhere, and he needed to find him. Hopefully he can somehow tell his new friends that. Read along as the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 ventures through the Commonwealth; through quiet days and silent nights. (A M!SS x Sierra P. (Kinda?) fanfic) Rated T-M for a lot of things.
1. Prepared for the Future

**A retelling of the Fallout 4 story from the perspective of a man who is mute. Conversations will be bluntly one-sided, but he will not falter on his quest to find his one child, his Shaun. Read along as the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 ventures through the Commonwealth, encountering friend and foe alike.**

 **Begin.**

* * *

War never changes.

He stared blankly at the television reporter on the screen, his thoughts left to himself solely as his wife frantically went to grab their son.

The beginning... and the end.

He heard the desperate shouts of his wife as she attempted to leave the house with their child, his feet however did not respond as he continued to stare blankly at the empty television screen.

Everything that rises to power, falls.

Like this country. He mouthed to himself as he finally turned to face his panicked wife. The child in her arms was crying loudly, but they fell upon deaf ears as he held a grim look on his face. Nora. He thought, the woman in front of him motioning her free arm to the door. With a silent nod, he took great steps which turned into a sprint with her in suit towards the last chance of survival they had.

The Vault.

If it wasn't for the Representative that came the day earlier, he was sure their credentials would've been declined being so last minute.

Luck was on his side.

They approached what seemed like a decent line, many of their neighbors yelling and shouting to get in, but the man in the giant armor would have none of it. The barrel spun and the threat was obvious, many of the citizens of Sanctuary Hills backed away in fright, but his family was not afraid.

His wife approached the armored man and said each of their names respectively. Each name she listed off, a nod would be given from the soldier.

Nora.

Shaun.

Michael.

It was at his own name being said, there was a sound directly over head of them. The all familiar sound of a plane. Looking up to it, it was too small to tell any distinctive details, but they knew it was not one of theirs. A look of panic crossed each of their faces, the soldier finally letting them pass as they again sprinted towards the elevator pad.

Looking back at his wife who was just behind him, a somber look took his features.

I love you both.

Nora understood what he wanted to say and with a sad smile of her own, replied. "I love you t-"

The sound of an explosion so large it deafened them went off, far in the south west of the Commonwealth. It drew both of their eyes and made young Shaun close his whining mouth in wonder.

A large orange gloom traversed the world, and a flash blinded them soon after.

The blinding Hell that had transpired disipated, and with it; a large cloud formed far off, a blast wave was nearing, but the elevator had already started moving downward before hand. The giant cover to the elevator shut tightly and suddenly. Barely, if any, of the wave of radiation squeezed through.

They're safe. He thought with a silent sigh, turning around and hugged both of his only family tightly. He gripped into the back of Nora's shirt, his wife sobbing quietly into the embrace. We're safe.

The elevator finally hit the bottom of its shaft, a giant fence that originally kept them at bay raised, letting the very few survivors through. Men and women before them were dressed in white suits, an odd insignia was crest upon the coats. Vault-Tec, a better life; underground. Michael knew the saying well; months before the war, Vault-Tec commercalized their name-sake and promised safety to all of those within America's confines.

What about the other countries? Were they safe as well?

A young woman, probably barely into her 20's, led the shock-recovering group to another person. Another woman, dressed oddly in a skin-tight blue jumpsuit, over her right breast was a nametag.

Overseer Hana.

Michael wanted to test something, he knew the chances were slim, but he hoped. With a frown, he stepped closer to the woman, his wife giving him a knowing nod from behind.

Michael started signing.

"Can you understand me? Are we safe?" He questioned with an off gaze.

The woman named Hana gave a look of surprise, which soon turned into a smile. "Ah, yes. Of course Michael. You're the military veteran who had his vocal cords damaged yes? Vault-Tec insured that we are capable of interperting all forms of language, sign is appropriately the most common." She nodded as she spoke, using her own hands to shorten her response.

"Yes and yes."

With a breath of relief (and a slight pinch of pain from the memory being pushed so bluntly back at him), Michael took a step back with his wife and child and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

Hana took this as a sign to continue talking, from her side pulling up two identical jumpsuits and holding them out to the family. "Take these, and follow Doctor Reagan. He'll help you through the decontamination process." She ordered with a sly-grin on her face.

An odd chill went up Michael's spine, but he shook it off. He took his own suit from the woman, as did Nora, and the two followed after a man with greying hair. He seemed too into whatever was on his checklist to bother with the family, so Michael took to looking at Nora.

"Everything's going to be fine hon, we're safe down here... it's not the childhood we wanted for Shaun, but at least he's safe. Right?" Nora asked, although unsure herself of the answer.

Michael so badly wished he could speak, so badly wish he could comfort his wife and child. With only his empty sigh, he nodded with a small smile appearing on his face.

It didn't comfort Nora at all.

Eventually, the three (four including Doctor Reagan), approached what seemed like giant cryo-stasis pods (not that any of the family knew what those were) and looked back to the Doctor. "Just put your jumpsuits on and step inside these. They'll clean you of any filth you dragged in here." He as well ordered.

At this point, Shaun had began crying again and Nora's soft cooing wasn't helping. Michael wished he could speak to his son, so he could know of a father's comforting voice, but instead he could only opt to rubbing his son's cheek gently with his thumb. Everything's okay, Shaun.

He turned away as he could feel the Doctor's eyes glaring at him. "Please. Step inside the decontamination pod Mister Klein." He said, rather impatiently.

Michael looked back to his wife sadly, who returned the look, and then back to the chamber. He took several steps toward it and one large step into the giant machine, unaware of his family and his own fate.

Seating himself, he looked around himself and noticed it seemed a little cold. As the pod's door came around him, realization hit, but it was too late. A suddenly freezing sensation ran up him and he held a hard time breathing properly. All he could do was look in front of him, watching as his child and wife were dealt a similar hand.

The doctor approached Michael's pod and examined him for several seconds before speaking, barely audible to Michael.

"Prepared for the future, Mister Klein!"

* * *

 **What'd you all think of this?**

 ***Sigh* I know I haven't been updating regularly on any of my current fanfictions, I've just been so caught up in my work and studies and all of a bunch of other B.S. None of that is an excuse, it's just I've been hit pretty hard with life recently and I've been trying to recover. I know one chapter of something new doesn't make up for all of my other un-updated works, but it's a start. I know I've made this promise many times before, but I'm going to try updating more often again. Wish me luck this time and without further** **ado, an Omake.**

 **Fallout-mon Go!**

 **"Hey man, I just caught a Bulbasaur!"**

 **"Cool man, I just caught myself a Deathclaw."**

 **"A-what claw?"**

 **"A deathcl-AHHH!" *Proceeds to be slashed and attacked***

 **"Ohhh, a Deathclaw. Next time just say that silly!"**


	2. Prepared for the Future (Redo)

**Complete rewrite of Chapter 1, why did I do this, well because I don't like how lacking in detail the first attempt was.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _War never changes..._ Those were the only words that stuck with me after the incident, my CO shouted them to me long before it happened. It was so long ago, yet it always seems clear as day; Chinese commie flails blindly with his knife, slashes my vocal cords. I remember the searing, enraging pain, it was something Godawful. Fischer took him down quickly, helped me to my feet. I remember the blood pooling down my neck and onto my uniform; I was thankful I didn't die. Of course, it didn't happen without repercussions, because of that moment in my life, I can no longer speak. A scar, plain as day, lays slapped across my throat, proof of my disability. When I came home weeks later, Nora nearly crushed me in her arms; called me stupid. It was then she admitted she was pregnant with Shaun, I choked back silent tears with a large grin. She didn't want him to grow up without a father.

I raise my right hand to the mirror I was looking into, wiping away built up condensation. My dull, green eyes stare woefully back at me. Pulling my hand back to grip the sink, I inspect the rest of my face. Kempt, yet thick eyebrows; check, built up stubble from yesterday; check, mussed up hair; check. I chuckle absently as I rear my head back a little, a pair of lips press against my right cheek. "You're going to knock them dead at the Veteran's Hall tonight, honey." Nora's voice sounds in my ear, a pleasant smile graces my face as turn my head to look at her. Her dark brown locks fall down either side of her face, her similar colored eyes look lovingly into mine. This was the woman I married; the one who called me stupid many many times.

Pulling both of my hands up, I begin to form motions with them; signing to her. My calloused hands move almost fluid-like; my teacher said I was a prodigy back in my high school days. If only she saw me now that I have a reason to utilize her teachings. [ _If anything dear, I will have to keep my old companions at bay if they catch sight of you._ ] I grin as she rolls her eyes at me, turning her head to look at the mirror. Since I was in the way, she nudges her hips towards me, pushing my away from the sink.

"You better, I don't want to deal with all of the hoots and hollers they gave me last year." I smile and turn to leave the bathroom to her, but I catch a glimpse of her eyes still boring into mine and stop.

Even after these two years of having it, I know she still hates the sight of this damn scar. It impacts our daily lives; I can't go into town without someone commenting on it or someone getting mad that I'm not talking with them. Nora gets asked questions daily: _How's the husband?_ , _is he, y'know, mute?_ , _God, I'd hate for my husband to not be able to speak..._ It really put a damper on our social lives. Still, before I can reassure her I'm fine, her eyes cast away into the mirror and I'm left in silence. Turning once more, I leave the bathroom to her; both of our ruminations getting us nowhere further.

Looking to the right after leaving the bathroom, I notice Codsworth, the family's B-12 Model Mr. Handy, he's in the kitchen humming to himself again. I'm surprised he turned himself on this early in the morning; typically it was after 10 he'd power on. Must be because we're leaving Shaun to him today. I make my way into the kitchen and give him a wave of the hand and a warm smile, something he notices rather quickly. "Ah! Good morning, sir. How's the missus? Would you like some coffee?" He fires a comment and two questions, something I'm used to being asked by now. With a silent chuckle, I shake my head and pull my hands up again.

[ _Good morning to you as well. She is doing fine and yes, thank you very much. Don't know what we'd do without you._ ] He takes my answers well and hovers to the bar counter, a mug was already in place as he rose one of his arms to pour my favorite scalding drink. To the right of the white mug, I can only raise a brow in honest surprise. Grognak the Barbarion and the Jungle of the Bat Babies. Now why would Nora leave one of her prized possessions on the counter like that? I walk up to the counter and pick the comic up; inspecting its still sealed perfection. _My wife is such a fritz for these comics, I could never understand how she got so into them._ My smile stains my face just as I turn to see Codsworth finish pouring my coffee. Placing the comic back down on the counter, I nod my thanks to the robot before glancing over to the newspaper. [ _Anything worth a read?_ ] I sign to him with minor difficulty; using only one hand to sign is a little harder than one would think.

Codsworth raises a claw at me as if he were about to make a comment, but a whining sound invades my ears. He soon chuckles and hovers back down the hall. "One moment, sir. Young Shaun seems to be having trouble waking up. I'll just be a moment." I smile at his caring attitude and wait for him to return, looking over my shoulder to look back at the newspaper, I hear my wife's footsteps coming from the hall.

"Anything good?" She asks and I have to chuckle yet again.

[ _I have yet to read it myself hon._ ] I pick up the newspaper and glance over the headlines; nothing interesting to me, but maybe Nora will find some use for it. I turn my head upwards to look at her and lean forward, kissing her gently on the lips as I hand the paper to her. Her giggle, how heavenly it is, follows after and she gently pushes me away.

"I'll take _that_ as a no." She's not wrong. I'm raising the caffeine filled mug to my lips, but a _ding dong_ stops me from going any further. I raise an eyebrow questioningly at Nora before turning my head to the door. "I thought we dealt with him yesterday? Did he forget something?" Her voice sounds behind me as I'm already making my way to the door, mug in hand. Pulling it open, I stare slack-jawed at who appears on the other side. David Fischer.

The blonde haired rifleman stares back at me with an award winning grin and a faux salute. "Good mornin', Mikey! Bet you're surprised to see me ain't you?" I damn well am, I didn't expect to see him until later tonight, if not tomorrow for our promised outing. Lowering my hand from the door's handle, I motion my one hand at him.

[ _I am. What are you doing here?_ ] I didn't mean for it to sound harsh if it did, but he smiles nonetheless. I step aside, letting him waltz into our home.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to step in and say hi to my Godson." His cheesy grin makes Nora chuckle and now it was my turn to roll my eyes. He stops, back turned to me, and lets out a sigh. "No. Not really. Mrs. Klein, may I speak with your husband privately for a moment?" And like that, the joking aura that irradiated within the living room dissipates. Nora places the newspaper back onto the counter and with a look of worry, glances between the two of us.

"O-oh? Is everything alright?" She questions and I see the back of Fischer's head shake in a 'no' manner.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. But this is military business, can't discuss it with civilians. If Michael wants to disclose what we speak about in the coming minutes, that is up to him, but my lips are sealed. Under order." He turns his head back to me before facing my wife again. She nods in response and walks hurriedly into the hall, likely to Shaun's room. As she leaves, David turns back around to face me, a grim look plasters on his face. "Michael, Samus sent me to let you know we're being drafted; they want us back behind enemy lines." My heart lowers into my stomach as I stare blankly at the man. "I know, they let you go because of your injuries and disability, but orders are-" I stop him, my one hand held up as I shake my head. He purses his lips and waits for me to continue after him.

[ _-Orders. I understand, but I can not leave my wife and only child._ ] My signing is becoming increasingly slow as my thoughts begin to blur together. I don't want to be forced away from my family, I can't. Not when Halloween and Shaun's birthday are coming up. David looks at me, placing a hand against his forehead as he sighs.

"Look, if not for the fact we're both being conscripted, I'd accept that, but we can't deny the draft Michael. It's against the law and un-American." Slowly, I find myself gritting my teeth together. An inaudible sigh leaves my lips and I continue to stare at him gravely.

[ _Nora doesn't want what happened to me to happen again, and I do not want Shaun to be without a father. Just tell Samus I was not home when you arrived. Please, David."_ ] In my attempt to plea with him, I absentmindedly raise my hand to my scarred throat. I watch him as he mulls over what I'd said silently, before he nods once.

"Because we're friends, I-I'll say you weren't home..." He trails off, lowering his head with a louder sigh than the first. "But if I'm told to come back, I'm not leaving without you next time, Michael." He raises his hand back up to his head and rubs the back of his neck, unwilling to look me in the eye. I give a small smile, placing my coffee off to the side as I pat him once on the shoulder.

[ _Thank you, friend. It means much to me that you are willing to do this. Please, take care of yourself._ ] He gives a weak smile in return before looking to the house's front door. With a nod from him, he leaves our home without another word. I bring up a hand in a goodbye wave, which he doesn't see, and I shut the door slowly with an intake of breath.

Picking up my mug once more, downing the last of the caffeinated drink, I walk up to the counter and place it there before turning towards the hall. Just as I take my first step into the hallway, Codsworth hovers out of Shaun's room and does an machine impression of a surprised dog for just a moment. "Ah, Michael, sir! It seems young Shaun as calmed considerably, but might he need some of that paternal affection you seem so good at dispensing?" I step to side as he hovers by, likely to wash the mug I'd just drained. I only nod after him before continuing to our son's room.

Passing underneath the door-frame, I spot Nora cooing softly at Shaun, the sight brings my dipping frown back into a smile. I tap the door, knocking politely to grab her attention. [ _How are the two most important people in my life?_ ] I ask, moving my mind away from the previous encounter. Nora looks up at me, her hair bouncing atop her head, with a thousand watt smile of her own. I point to the mobile above her head and continue signing. [ _Just the other day, I fixed the mobile. Go ahead, give it a spin._ ] I watch with contentedness as her hand grips the pulley, sending the musical device into spinning motion. Nora chuckles at this before pulling herself away from the crib now looking at me with a somewhat serious frown.

"Hon, what was Fischer doing here? On military business for that matter, I thought you retired?" She crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at me, confusion crawling over her face. Concerned confusion. In return, I raise both of my hands in defense, shaking my head.

[ _Nothing dear, he just came to inform me about possible reinstatement. I declined, that's all there was to it._ ] I don't know why I feel the need to lie to her about this, but I do. My chest tightens as I watch her look at my accusingly for a few seconds before she sighs, removing her arms from her chest.

"Alright, I just-"

"Sir! Mum! You should come and see this!" Codsworth's voice interrupts Nora's, it sounded as if he was concerned about something.

"Codsworth? What's wrong?" She shouts back, Shaun's whining starts up again. I look at her for only a second before I charge out into the living room. On the television, a man dressed sharply was reading from a paper. Fear was etched upon his face, only elevating my own anxiousness.

"-followed by flashes, yes, blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions... we're, uh, trying to get confirmation-" footsteps drown him out, my head snapping in Nora's direction. Bundled in a blanket, in her arms, was Shaun whining softly to himself. I turn my attention back to the television, worry building up in my body.

"What-what's he saying?"

"-lost contact with our affiliate stations... oh my God." The man on the television pauses for several seconds, wiping his brow as his eyes grow wider and wider. "We do have, uh, we do have confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God." A moment passes and the station dies, _Please Hold_ sits clearly on the screen.

My mouth sits dry as I stare at the now empty screen, the pit of my stomach drops and I raise a hand to cover my mouth, holding back preemptive bile. Turning my head around, I see my wife with a panicked expression evident on her face, her hand was reaching out toward's the front door. It all seems to slow to a crawl, the way her mouth moves yet no words reach my ears. Her hand gripping onto the door's handle throwing the entrance open. Everything seemed so surreal; the world as I knew it was ending. Suddenly everything catches up and Nora's looking at me with fear stricken eyes. "Michael! We have to get to the Vault, now!" That's right, the Vault. I don't bother to run around the couch sitting in the middle of our living room, instead I hop over it and practically push my wife out the door as I do so. I don't have time to properly converse with her about the subject; the Vault-Tec Representative came by yesterday and we're now thankful he did.

As soon as we're out the door, my eyes flash over several of our neighbors. Some were having breakdowns, others were trying to pack as fast as they can. My eyes meet someone in a military uniform, he was pointing down an off-road path. I'm glad the citizens of this whole town decided to agree with that Vault placement. I tap Nora on the shoulder and point to the man before we both take off running; baby Shaun's screams pierced my ears all along the way.

On the path and now up the hill, I see a fenced off area, three soldiers in power armor sat on one end and the citizens of Sanctuary on another. This doesn't look good and my heart goes out to those who weren't placed on the roster, but I want to protect my family. I shove someone aside, who somehow managed to get in my way and look back at Nora. She speaks quickly, spouting all of our names to the soldier who looked disinterested. Another civilian tries to push through, but one of the armored soldiers span up his gatling gun's large barrel, making the threat obvious. Only those registered were getting inside the Vault. _**Definitely** glad that Rep came by yesterday now._ The uniformed soldier with the pad nods, taking a step aside and Nora, Shaun and me go through the gates. I only cast one last glance to those who weren't allowed to enter before turning away.

Another soldier, thankfully Fischer, leads us to a cog like elevator. We all ran there and Nora and I were breathing quickly. Fischer looks back at another man standing behind a console, yelling at them to 'send it down' before he turns to me. All four of us were standing in the center of the elevator now. "Goddammit, I thought we had more time!" He growls to me, both of his fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. A loud whir stopped me from replying, instead I press Nora and Shaun into my tightly. I wanted her to avert her eyes if it was too late—the elevator starts moving downward.

A booming sound shook my ears and I throw my gaze off to the distance, a large mushroom overtakes the horizon and my eyes widen. The aftershock of the nuke that landed made us all stumble, but the large entrance above the elevator shut tightly; and the light of day was gone.

 **xoxox**

The ride down was slow, agonizingly slow, and all of our heavy breathing was the only sound that was heard besides the lowering of the elevator. A light shines and we're all greeted to a synthetic looking room, a staircase leading up behind a single man dressed in blue. A ballistic vest strapped to his chest indicated he was one of the Vault's police force, maybe a guard of sorts. The metal fencing that held us in the shaft raises and I hear Nora sigh loudly in my chest. "We... we did it. We made it?" She sounded unsure, but gently I push her away and look her in the eye. My not-so reassuring smile causes her to return one of her own.

As soon as the gate rises all the way upwards and comes to a stop, the armored man takes a step forward. "Alright, everyone, please step off of the elevator in an orderly fashion." His authoritative tone shook several out of their stupors, and we all quickly make our way off of the elevator pad only to stop again as _another_ man steps down the staircase. In his hands, a clip-board, but he didn't seem to be looking at it. His eyes were crossing all of ours inquisitively, almost as if we were part of a project.

"No need to worry, we will have everyone situated soon enough." He says, stopping just at the last step. Finally he glances downwards at his clipboard and nods as if agreeing with himself. "Now, if you'll please follow me." He turns away and begins walking up the steps again, not looking back to see if any of us were following. We were, of course, but I took initiative and was the first to lead these distraught civilians, Nora and Shaun behind me and Fischer behind her.

As I reached the top of the staircase and across the small bridge the man led us across, I kept looking at the new, never seen before, faces. They were all dressed in blue, yellow accented jumpsuits. 111 was imprinted on each of their backs, representing their... _our_ new home. Finally, the man stopped in front of a middle-aged African American woman and gave her a nod before proceeding down a doorway. She looked at me and the group behind me before nodding, turning to a box that was placed on a table next to her. "Take your newly acquired jumpsuit and please, follow Doctor Reagan. He'll be the one to help you through the decontamination process." I give a small nod, turning back to face Nora and quickly sign 'I love you' before following after the man in the lab coat. Over his left breast was a tag which was signed 'Reagan'.

"I love you too." I hear behind me as I move forward after the grey-haired man. Soon we were in a room with pods lining the wall, four on each side. I think these were decontamination pods, if what the lady said this man was going to help us with was anything to go by. It doesn't take long for Nora to catch up to me, Shaun still held tightly in her arms, before she looks at Reagan questioningly. "How long does the process take?" She asked, her body visibly shaking.

We did just lose our home.

As the two converse, I look back at the beginning of the hall and spot Fischer, he seemed to be being reprimanded for whatever reason. I don't have too much time to analyze it before an intentional cough draws my attention back to Reagan. He was looking at me with a light glare of sorts. "I'm well aware of your disability, Mister Klein, but please stop idling yourself. I'd appreciate it if you put on the jumpsuit like everyone else, we have to go through this process with everyone in the pods, thank you." His order was clear and I only nod dumbly in response, turning to face my wife who was already suited up.

Quickly, I press my lips against her forehead one last time before donning my new outfit. [ _I will make sure Shaun grows up right, even if it's in a metal cell._ ] Nora only gives a soft, yet un-fooled chuckle before stepping into her pod. The one behind me was directly across from her, so I know I won't be without looking at her. I turn away and enter into the decontamination pod and let out a silent sigh.

The large door lowers in front of me and through the tinted glass, I see Nora, baby Shaun in her hands as she coos softly at our child. I place a hand against the glass and watch with little joy as she does the same. Smiles grace each of our faces-

 _"Resident: Seated. Vitals: Normal. Procedure complete in five..."_ At the sound of an automated voice, my smile slowly dips into a flat line as I continue to stare longingly at Nora. Her gaze pierces mine.

 _"Four..."_ Suddenly, I feel very tired. My eyes struggle to stay open, but I keep my hand pressed firmly against the glass. Nora looks as if she's struggling to stay awake herself. Odd.

 _"Three..."_ My head lowers for only a split second before I raise it again. Why am I so exhausted? I'm not _that_ out of shape. Am I?

 _"Two..."_ The voice drowns itself out and I'm left hearing nothing, I can't do it anymore. It's so hard to... just... stay... awa-


End file.
